


antipodes

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Omegle, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Lando goes on Omegle.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	antipodes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricciardhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardhoes/gifts).

You're chatting with a random stranger.

You both like Australia.

You: hi there

Stranger: Hey cutie

Stranger: I’m in WA, you?

You: um what

Stranger: Western Australia?

You: oh

You: sry im friken stupid

Stranger: Don’t say that, you’re cute when you laugh

Stranger: Where are you?

You: ummm thanks

You: actaully im not in australia at all

You: i just wanted some one to make an earthsandwich with me

Stranger: Earth sandwich?

You: oh its like

You: im in the other side of the world so i grab a peice of bread and put it on the floor

You: and you do the same and we have an earth sandwich

Stranger: That’s a little weird

You: sry i can look for smeone else lol my bad

Stranger: No, don’t

Stranger: We can still have fun together

You: haha umm i dunno where this is goin

Stranger: Why don’t you tell me your name?

You: im lando

Stranger: Cute name for a cute boy

Stranger: Don’t hide, you know it’s true baby

Stranger: How old are you, Lando?

You: 20

Stranger: Could’ve fooled me with that smooth face

Stranger: I’m Daniel, by the way

You: hi daniel

Stranger: Hi Lando. Think you could write my name somewhere on your body?

You: ummmmmmm

Stranger: You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to

You: no i want to, youre kinda good lookin i mean i dont mind

Stranger: Why thank you, enchanté

You: ive got a sharpie

You: where should i do it,?

Stranger: Wherever you want baby

Stranger: I’ve had people write my name on their hand, their abs, other places I shouldn’t tell you

You: tell me plz

Stranger: A girl once had my name on her tits, that was pretty alright

You: wow i dont now if id ever do that

Stranger: Well, you don’t have to

You: how about this

Stranger: Nice handwriting. Cute abs. You hit the gym a lot?

You: somtimes but not too ofyen

Stranger: Hope you don’t mind if I take this off. It’s pretty hot in here

Stranger: Aussie aussie aussie you know how it is

You: no its fine

Stranger: Like what you see?

You: nice sweatpants i geuss

You: they look cosy

Stranger: They’re not the best thing about it

Stranger: You like this?

You: yea kind of haha sry

Stranger: Are you a virgin, Lando?

Stranger: Ha. Don’t be shy

You: nooo but your pretty big

You: was a bit impressed

Stranger: A bit?

You: okay maybe alot impressed 

Stranger: You said you aren’t a virgin. Ever go down on a hung dude?

You: defiantely not that big lol

You: jsut guys from school and stuff lik that super boring

Stranger: Would you like to try?

Stranger: That smile tells me you do

Stranger: I spy a wandering hand. Where’s that going?

You: i wanted to have a wank

Stranger: Naughty boy. Did I say you could do that?

You: so i need permission to do things now

Stranger: That’s a little more fun babe

Stranger: You have such a pretty little mouth

You: thank you

Stranger: Do you have something you can suck on?

You: ummm no sry i wnat to get some kind of toy though

Stranger: That’s ok, your fingers will do for now

Stranger: I’ll buy you a nice thick silicone cock to suck on if you want

Stranger: Put those fingers in your mouth for me baby

Stranger: Lift your shirt, I want to see my name

Stranger: Perfect

You: youre so big fuckk

Stranger: Big cocks and tight guys go well together

Stranger: You ever get fucked before, Lando?

You: no never

Stranger: No way

Stranger: Can’t believe nobody’s had his way with that ass yet

Stranger: I could be the first though

You: mmmyea that would b nice

Stranger: You’re so horny it’s adorable

You: sorry this is just alot

You: iv never done this on omegle or any where basically

Stranger: Never apologise for being cute

Stranger: Can you see how hard I am for you

You: i want it in mymouth

You: and in my arse

Stranger: What about the other way around?

You: yes plz

Stranger: You’re dirty, I love it

Stranger: Want you to taste yourself on my cock

You: danisl please i want it

Stranger: Show me how hard you are baby

Stranger: Good boy

Stranger: What a gorgeous cock

Stranger: Get on your hands and knees, I wanna see you from behind too

You: okay let me just move u to antoher monitor

You: is my camera still workin

Stranger: Looks perfect baby

You: thank you

Stranger: Bend over that chair for me

Stranger: Fuck yes

Stranger: Those balls all nice and tight, can’t wait to suck on them

Stranger: Make you desperate to cum on my cock even before we start

Stranger: Spread your cheeks with your hands for me

Stranger: Show me your hole

Stranger: So tight

Stranger: Want to fuck you so hard you forget your name baby

You: please im so horny please please

You: need ur cock insude me so much

Stranger: I’m gonna cum babe

Stranger: You want it

You: qant your cum in my arse

Stranger: Fuck

Stranger: That’s it baby keep going

Stranger: Wanna see the face you make when you cum

You: ys fuck

Stranger: Fuck you’re so hot Lando

Stranger: Can I ask one last thing?

You: any thing you want

Stranger: Lick the cum off your hand

Stranger: Gorgeous

Stranger: Can I record this

You: yes fjck please thats so hot

Stranger: Gonna get off to this for the rest of my life

Stranger: Suck harder baby pretend it’s my cock you’re cleaning up 

Stranger: Good boy

You: woww oh my god

Stranger: Wow indeed

Stranger: You’re a fucking natural, baby. Could be a porn star if you wanted

You: it was my firsttime so thank you haha

Stranger: Thank YOU for the fun

Stranger: Night Lando, see you around

Stranger has disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> Lando’s hometown and Australia are far from actual antipodes (NZ is closer, tbh), but he just wanted to make an earth sandwich.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> nicorosberg dot tumblr.


End file.
